1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to methods for capping bottles and bottle capping devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Blown containers or bottles are in widespread use for many purposes. Such containers are often employed to store milk, juice, water and other liquids. Neck finishes of different types are formed on blown containers to accommodate various types of closures or caps. Some containers have threaded neck portions. Application of caps to such containers is accomplished in some cases by rotating a threaded cap relative to the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,855 discloses a system of this type. Some threaded caps and associated neck finishes are designed such that the caps can be applied to the bottle neck portion by downward pressure on the caps. Such caps are sometimes referred to as snap-on, screw-off caps. In order to effect a satisfactory seal, some of these caps must be rotated slightly following application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,140 discloses a system which applies a final tightening rotation to a push on cap. Some snap-on, screw-off caps can be simply pushed on a threaded neck portion to form a leak-proof seal without having to be rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,528 discloses such a cap and neck portion. Another type of cap is often referred to as a snap-on, snap-off cap. Such a cap is not threaded, nor is the container neck portion to which it is secured. Such caps are simply pushed on the neck portions by known capping equipment. Caps as described above are often provided with annular valve members which are intended to engage the interior portion of the neck to provide a seal. The cap must be properly secured to the neck portion for the seal to be effective.